My Life As An Immortal
by Mystifying-Chimera
Summary: Dawn was muredered by a man one day. Her dreams and future taken away from her. A vampire named Norwel gives her another chance to live her life that fate had destroyed by becoming a vampire herself and living as an immortal.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

First ever story. Sorry if there are any errors and such. Just message me and review my story if you want to.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

I opened my eyes only to find darkness. Complete darkness. Everywhere I turn my head I see darkness. How did this happen? Should I be in some place called Heaven? Or the other one? Shouldn't I be judged right now? If I had sinned on my living days and if I had followed the Ten Commandments. Shouldn't be St. Peter be waiting for me in front of the holy Golden Gates, heavenly voices and harps coming from the other side. St. Peter who would decide if I can pass. If that was the situation would I be in Heaven or... Hell?

I was a very good person. I never did all of the sins listed in the Bible. It was the opposite. I tried to follow them. What went wrong?

Now I stand in this empty darkness. I wonder where I am? I walked a few steps forward and stretched my hands in front of me. Nothing. I couldn't feel anything. I spun around arms flailing, running in the dark. It feels as if I'm blind. I don't like it. Endless darkness stretched on and on, not a wall or a corner for me to recognize as a room. I might be in purgatory. But shouldn't be other souls be wandering with me.

Giving up, I sat down on the ground, not even dirt. Could I be really dead or maybe I'm stuck between the world of the living and the dead. My body left with the Living trying to fight for its life. I imagined my mum crying for me outside the emergency room, praying for me to survive. But that's impossible, I could remember my death, I've seen it like a third person point of view, clearly. Too clearly. I've seen my past flash back through my eyes, so what they said was real. Hah, lucky for those who lived to tell the tale.

I remember I was walking through the streets with my friends just enjoying our little chit chats and mocking around with each other when we saw a man came up to us. He wore a long trench coat covering his whole body except for his legs covered by dark jeans underneath. His used to be brown hair was fading to grey and at the top of his head was a bald spot. He had wrinkles all over his face. I think he's in his late forties or early fifties. Well that doesn't matter. He had came up to us his eyes had been sneaky like he was hiding something and we did soon find out. We had stopped laughing and stared at him too, we had decided to go pass him but he soon pulled out a gun. A pistol I might recall, from inside his coat he pointed it at me who was at the front of the group. Everything happened so fast I heard my friend scream beside me then a loud gunshot about three... no five. Three at my heart and two on my head. At first there was nothing it was as if someone had only poked me hard then the terrible pain comes. It was agonizing. Feeling the bullets go deeper inside. I saw myself fall down at the feet of my friends bleeding, then the man shot himself in the head falling too next to my lifeless body. Nobody could have survived that.

I shook my head to get the memory out. Who wants to remember their death? If anyone asked me I would say no. I had a life ahead of me, I was going to help my poor old mum save us from hunger I was going to college. I had a scholarship. I had a part time job, I gave every penny that I earned to my mother and my sister. Oh sweet little Antonette, her curly brunette hair that I used to tie up in a pony tail. Her sweet smiles and joyous laughs. Who would take care of her now? She was only seven years old. I miss them already. I wish that somebody would take care of them. Can't even count on my dad, a drunk, cheating bastard. He never loved us. He used to beat up my mum till she bled. She was so frail and fragile and I couldn't even do a thing. I've watched her in pain in the corner getting threats from my so-called father that if I helped her he would kill me.

_Memories._

Memories that I just want to wipe out of my head. I can't do anything anymore to help my family. I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. No future awaits me anymore. I'm stuck in this 'Limbo World'. Forever.

* * *

Well, that was it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucked. Message or review.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

The sun shone brightly on my face blinding me. I covered my eyes with my hand. Rays of light came through. I closed my eyes again to block out the light. I never noticed how bright the sun could be. I turned to my side. So it wasn't just a dream it was all real. I still can't believe it.

I'm alive.

I turned to my other side, resting my head on my hands. I looked out over the green hill and over to the other people sleeping deep down on the ground. I was one of them before cold, motionless, dead. I never knew that I would get out of that empty world. Alone in that horrible darkness. It scares me every time I think about it.

I sat up, I looked to my left to check if he was still there. Yes, he still is. Those unforgettable features of those handsomely chiselled body. That pale skin under the long sleeved top, the dark blue colour suited his complexion. The dark spiky hair that seems to be everywhere. I imagined him with his eyes open, a light green colour, an ocean green.

I remembered when he came to me, he had rescued me from that lonely place. His voice came from somewhere calling out to me, telling me to wake up. At first I didn't understand, I was already awake, I was walking around in a place of nothingness. His voice was like an angel's a heavenly voice, not even a singer can beat. He had called out to me again to open my eyes. I was confused, I already had my eyes wide open.

I called out "Who are you?" in thin air. He didn't answer me. I was scared and glad at the same time. Scared because I didn't know what was going on and glad because someone was with me, someone to spend eternity with.

He had kept saying "Open your eyes" all the time. I still didn't understand what he was saying until I felt something brush my cheek. I jumped back in fright. I thought that maybe that voice was actually a ghost but wouldn't I be able to see him? Seeming that I am one of them now.

I was calling out to my unseen ghost friend when I felt something or someone hold my hand. I lifted it up to eye level observing it. I can feel that a hand was holding mine but I couldn't see it. I stretched and waved my hand but that feeling of being held was still there. Again, something brushed my left cheek again, brushing it lightly. Again and again.

But how weird and scary it may seem, the hand in mine seems to comfort me, my racing breathing had slowed down, slowly relaxing my every nerve in my body. The voice spoke once again telling me to wake up. I closed my eyes just letting his wonderful voice fill my head. "Dawn" he said.

Slowly, I could feel my body become limp. I was falling down to the ground, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't I had no control of my body now. My chest felt heavy and I had a terrible headache. It felt as if another déjà vu of my death. Falling down on the ground with bullets inside of me, killing me, ending my life.

Norwel, stirred beside me, turning his body, facing me. I looked at him, unmoving. I didn't want to wake him up, he was really tired. He told me how he got me (or my body) from the morgue in the hospital where my body was brought and he put my body in an old abandoned church. He laid me on stone floor awaiting for my wake. He was the one who was calling me and holding my hand. He didn't abandon me till I woke up. He said that I didn't wake up for a week, he thought he lost me that I was truly dead. He told me it was a miracle seeing me open up my eyes.

That was when I thought I was dead. The sun behind him blinded me and it looked like Norwel was illuminating. I thought I was in Heaven, with an angel beside me, guiding me. The only thing that made me think I wasn't in Heaven was when I saw his eyes. Angels didn't have red eyes and this angel had long two sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. I sat up, keeping my eyes on him. Who is this guy? I had thought on that fateful moment. He kept his sweet smile on his face. I looked down on my hand and saw the one who was holding it. The hand attached to the wrist, from the wrist to the arm and up along, the arm was sure connected to his body.

Norwel slowly opened his eyes. His green pupils stood out among his face. I timidly smiled at him. I don't know if I should say "Good morning" to him or to wave at him. I still didn't know much about him. He said that he will be introducing himself to me when we have found our food.

He got up, stretching his arms up in the air. He held out his hand to me. I reached up unsurely touching his hand was still different to me. His hand was cold along with his body and also mine. This new life is a really big change for me. It seems like I was reborn, like a newborn baby I need to know everything from the very beginning and Norwel is going to teach me everything that I need to know.

I stood next to him watching the land before us. Tombstones stood out millions of miles before us. I could've been one of them but Norwel stopped that from happening. When we were inside the church, he told me how he turned me into someone like him. I will not accept calling myself a vampire. I don't want to be like those creatures that I have read in fictional books, feeding on innocent human blood, that is one of the things that I swore I would never do. He explained to me how a human can turn into a vampire. When the heart is still alive and beats blood around the body the human can be turned into the night creature that he is. Luckily for me, the bullet didn't hit my heart, one of my ribs had stopped the bullet from going any further. A slim chance, he said.

"Ready?" Norwel asked.

I nodded. "Ready."

We jumped over the high sharp fence like cats and gracefully landing on our feet. He smiled at me. I am ready for my new life, I won't waste the life that Norwel gave me. I will start over again, do what I haven't done in my past life. We walked side by side down the road, Norwel will teach me everything about my new life.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coven

People walked around us. Enjoying their lives. Blood was pulsing through their veins, this new vision of mine was a million times clearer than my human vision. It seems like a transparent glass was taken out of my way. I see things differently now, clearer. I can see every speck of dust floating in the air and on the ground. I can see the expression on a person's face even if I'm miles away, every crease and folds of their forehead. And my sense of hearing! I can eavesdrop on anyone within a ten-twenty miles radius. The strength and speed are exhilarating. I love the feeling of the air in my face blowing my hair behind me. Running really beats a fast sports car or a motorcycle on a highway. The only bad thing about this new life of mine is the high sense of smell and - the thirst. Even how much I resent the thirst inside me, it keeps coming back to the surface and breathing the scent of those humans doesn't help. I stopped breathing for an hour before but I can't resist the instinct of breathing, and Norwel told me to breathe so I won't be suspicious.

Norwel brought me to this crowded place in a city that I have never heard of and been to. The place was like in an old-time movie. Cobbled stones, washed up colours of the walls of the houses that were tightly squeezed together on either side of the narrow streets. A wide plaza was in the middle of the crowded city, the narrow streets all lead here.

Norwel flashed a smile at me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. It was too crowded for hunting. We would be exposed of our true identity.

"We're going to get you registered." he whispered so only I could hear.

The people around us looked at us suspiciously. Their beady eyes sizing us up and down and whispering next to person beside them.

Registered? Do new vampires need to be registered? I didn't know vampires need registration. I suddenly thought of fishing and how people need registration to fish. Is that why vampires need to be registered, to hunt?

"We need you registered to let other vampires know that you already belong to someone else" he explained.

Belong to someone else? Is this like being a pet now?

Someone brushed up on my shoulder. It wasn't that easy to avoid contact in this hard - packed place. The strangers scent lingered on to my skin. The smell had all my other senses tingling with excitement. I was thirsty. I haven't fed on blood yet since I woke up. Everybody around me were food. Everyone had that special tangy tantalizing liquid inside them. It made my mouth water with thirst.

Norwel put his arm around my waist to restrain me from pouncing a nearby human. He semi-dragged me to an alley way surrounded by tall dark buildings. The buildings had small windows on every floor and a small door situated in the middle.

"Vampires who made another vampire would have some kind of bond impacted on them. I took some of your blood and you have some of mine in you." Norwel said while his eyes were straight forward.

A bond. So that's why I was feeling something strong between us and that was why he knew what I was feeling and what was on my mind. He could hear everything what I was thinking on my mind. I thought at first that mind reading came with being a vampire. All I could sense from him was his feelings and his aura. I didn't have mind reading like him. But I wish I did.

"The human who became a vampire belongs to their creator. If another vampire tries to bite them then the old bond would break and would be replaced by a new bond. I don't want to lose you to another vampire that's why we're going to have you registered and stamped."

He was my master and I was his servant in short. I belong to him and nobody else. It felt nice knowing that I belonged to someone who feels strongly about me too. He cared about me; he didn't want to lose me. I felt the same thing about him too, maybe stronger.

Oh, why haven't I met him before I died? It would have been great to know that somebody cares about me than living in sadness knowing that nobody loves except for my mother and sister.

We stopped in front of an old building just like the other ones beside it. It had a few stairs leading down to the door. He let go of my waist and walked before me to the door. My waist felt light and cold. I missed the strong arm that was beside me already. I followed him down the steps to the last platform.

Norwel knocked three times on the metal door. A peep hole slid open in the middle of the door. The eyes that met us were red. A really deep red. Norwel's eyes became the same colour in seconds. They didn't talk or do some secret sign to let us in. Then the door opened to let us in.

Norwel nodded to me and held my hand. I held his without hesitation. Both of us went inside the dimly lit vast room. From the outside it looked as if the whole room would be small and cramped but inside it was exactly the opposite. I think that the whole room was built under the very streets of this small town.

Other vampires were lounging around. Different vampires from around the world were gathered around this place. All of them were carefree and were... were being vampires. They kept biting and licking each other; some even had tall glasses of blood, straws were sticking out. They drank it as if it was just normal juice. For me, it looked disgusting, wrong, cannibalistic and was so unnatural but another side of me says it was all right, it was natural and it was sooo tempting. I licked my lips while I stared at a vampire biting her companion. He was human I could tell from his heartbeat. Nobody here held their true identity in. They let it out in the open.

Norwel dragged me to one of the far off corners. It was where a booth stood. A booth that looked like of a gypsy's but this one had black ripped curtains concealing only a small partial amount of a wooden desk. Norwel pulled the curtains to reveal a small aging man sitting on a high chair. His spectacles clung onto his big sharp nose. His tiny face was almost hidden behind the huge sixties glasses. He looked more of an elf than an elderly vampire.

Behind him metal drawers and stacks of paper towered after him. If all of those books and papers fell down he would be crushed. He looked up at us, his face contorted with annoyance and anguish. I noticed that he was sitting upon thick books too, just to make himself higher. The tall chair wasn't enough.

I bit my lips to stop myself from laughing out loud. Beside me, Norwel's feelings became lighter. I could feel that he was trying hard not to laugh either.

"Norwel what a surprise seeing you here." the small vampire elf said.

Even his voice was small. I hid my face in Norwel's shoulder. It was better not seeing him than hearing him and staring at him.

"And who is this new lovely young lady? I guess you finally had the guts to change someone." the elf vampire continued.

Norwel just nodded. He knows how this small creature could be so dangerous. He was powerful even though he was small. More powerful than Norwel.

"I guess you came here to get her enlisted." he said pulling out a piece of paper from the metal drawer. He also took out a feather and a bottle of ink from under the desk.

Norwel nodded again. He placed back his arm around my waist. I felt him shift forward a bit. I looked up at his face. Norwel was staring at someone beside him. Another vampire, he was looking at me and sizing me up and down. Norwel snarled under his breath. I could feel the rumble in his hollow chest. The other vampire gazed at him for a second then back to me and left without coming closer to us.

"Now, now. Tell me your name miss." I saw the little man staring at me waiting for my answer.

His dark ancient eyes studied my face. He was reading my every move.

"Dawn. Her name is Dawn." Norwel answered for me when I couldn't answer quickly.

He kept his eyes on me for a second before writing it down on a box. He scribbled more words onto the sheet before facing the sheet to us. "Please, sign here." he indicated with his index finger to a huge square box in the lower right corner of the page.

I waited for him to give me the feather to sign my name but he never gave it to me. I looked at Norwel to ask if he had a pen on him. He shook his head and put his index up to his mouth biting it with one of his fangs. He let go of me and blood oozed from his finger. It dropped onto the paper inside a box in the left corner of the paper.

"Your turn ma'am." the man said.

Now I know what to sign with. I bit my index finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the paper.

The man quickly turned the paper back to him and signed onto it too.

I looked up at Norwel. My hunger was really overpowering me. In five to ten minutes, I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore. I might attack someone in here. Norwel knew exactly what I wanted. He whispered in my "Later, we need to get this done first."

I nodded, understanding. I guess we need a fishing ticket before we fish.

"Okay, now give me your left hand." the man motioned his hand to me.

I reached out to him afraid that he might do something scary like bite my finger. Instead of biting me, he stamped my hand with red ink. When I could get my hand back, I stared at the image stamped onto my hand. It was like a symbol, an emblem with circles, triangles and different patterns. I stared at it for a while until it disappeared before my eyes.

What was the point of having a stamp when it's only going to disappear?

"You're free to go." the elf-man said. "Be careful of the outside world, miss." he warned me before pulling back the curtain in front of him.

I stood there confused before Norwel pulled me. Why would I be careful? I was immortal now. I don't need protecting. I can protect myself. I was stronger and much faster than I was when I was a human.

"Come on, we need you to feed on some blood. You must be really thirsty." Norwel said as he swerved me from the maze of tables and vampires.

The sound of blood made my throat dry. I could feel something poking my lips. When I touched it to see what it was sharp curving fangs met my finger. Slowly, every bit of my human side were gradually creeping away and was being replaced by my animal side.

Norwel picked me up and dashed forward to the bare streets of the unknown town. He knew how hungry I was and he knew how much dangerous I am right now.


	4. Chapter 4: First Hunt Part 1

He didn't stop until he reached the farthest end of the busy city – where no human lingered, the darkest part of town – he put me down on the ground. The scent of the humans wafted through the air. I could smell them still. Even if, I was so far away from them; their scent was still strong. All of the scents of different people were mixed together making one giant perfect perfume in one whole small town. They mixed and mingled, played and tantalized with each other. So many humans to kill... The hunger twisted me inside. Both of my sides were arguing against each other.

_Just go. He wouldn't be able to catch you. There's a lot of fish in the pond tonight. So many to choose from. _The small voice in my head told me. It teased me. Weighed me down on my options, opportunities that could not be missed. Choices that are hard to choose from. I certainly could run away from Norwel right now. I was much faster and lighter than him. He wouldn't be able to catch me. I wouldn't get lost around this maze that Norwel has put me into. I could easily follow the scent anywhere.

**No, just do what Norwel tells you. You have no idea how to do this. You're new at it. Your thirst can wait. Being away from Norwel is nothing that you can handle. He needs you and you need him. Don't abandon him. **My more sane human said. It was true, though. All of it was true. I had no idea how things work; how I would 'hunt'; how I would _eat._ This was my first time doing it. I still have no experience at all. I also could not handle being away from Norwel. I needed him; more than just as a mentor. I also couldn't just leave Norwel alone. I remembered what he told me just before. Other vampires could bite me and my contact, our special bond, would be broken. No, I cannot leave him. Even if I am so thirsty, I would never and I could never desert him.

Norwel made a small smile with his thin red lips. I knew that he felt that he could trust me. And I knew that too. We could never leave each other.

We stared at each other for what seems like eternity. I did not mind though. Hungry or full, I could stay here staring at him; in his light eyes.

"Dawn," he said as he broke the silence between us disturbing what was going to be something special. "in hunting, you must always be discreet and silent."

I nodded my head once, understanding the lecture that he was giving me.

"Let your prey come to you. Not you, going to them. Lure them. Intoxicate them with your beauty. Entice them. Talk to them. Humans have nothing in their minds but just physical beauty." he squinted his eyes as he said that.

I just kept nodding my head.

"Come. Let's get our food." he walked swiftly back to where the scents were coming from. Back to the main square.

I followed quickly behind him. I was surprised at how fast I can walk now. Well, considering that I am a supernatural being now; everything that seemed so impossible for me before were so much easier for me now. Being a vampire sure had its ups and downs.

We were back to the main square in just less than five minutes, taking in account that we were miles away and we were basically walking. Walking was sure slower than running but it did beat walking as a human. If I were my old self, I would be just half dead, running that far.

The odours of the humans' blood didn't stir me anymore. I had more control of myself. I never knew that it was so easy to control myself in seconds. I just had to think of Norwel and how it would hurt him if I did something wrong. I should have thought about it when we were inside the big vampire club house.

"This is my favourite hunting grounds." he whispered. His lips almost touching my ear. I could feel them lightly moving just millimetres away from my ear. It was so low and so quiet that only I could hear and only the ones that have very sensitive hearing could hear him. The humans around wouldn't e able to understand what Norwel was telling. "I'll hunt first. Watch me from here."

I nodded. Would he really escape a murderous crime in a place like this? I could see why this was his favourite hunting place. There were just so many humans to choose from. So many smells and so many tastes.

Far far away from me, I could spot Norwel standing among the crowd. He stared straight across the throng of people. I followed his gaze. Not far away from him, I saw a young woman. She had long silky black hair and beautiful brown skin. Against her skin, her cheeks were bright red as she also stared at Norwel. Slowly, as a snail could be, the young lady cut off the distance between them. Her long elegant black dress flowed softly behind her body. It gracefully clung onto her every curve emphasizing them. Norwel touched her flaring cheeks with one finger, it slowly went down from her cheekbone to her jaw tracing along to the very tip of her chin. Her lips that were thickly covered with red lipstick slowly formed into a timid smile.

Norwel leisurely craned his neck to the side of the woman's face. She was tall enough for him not to bend. He was whispering in her ear; he was too far away for me to hear what he was telling her. But it seems like it was funny because the young lady giggled. Her right hand lightly covered her mouth to hide her laughter. He did not talk to her for long. He straightened up his neck and bid farewell to her by lightly placing his lips to her smooth brown cheek.

A burst of sudden anger rolled around me. I was suddenly surprised at how I felt when I was watching Norwel with his victim. Was I jealous of her? I knew this was not going to last for long but it was still enough for me to boil. But she was gorgeous maybe more beautiful than I am. That reminded me. I haven't seen myself yet. Have I changed since I died? Or did I still look plain like I always did? Seeing my appearance doesn't matter right now; all I have to concentrate onto now was how Norwel was luring his dinner.

He turned his back onto her. Norwel walked slowly and gracefully among the huge groups of people. The young lady watched him for a second, unmoving and dazed. Then without thinking she followed him. She squeezed her body through the small gaps of people trying to catch up to him.

I knew that Norwel knew that she was following him. I could feel what he felt. Triumph. He was successful with his capture.

He led her far away from the eyes of the prying crowd. I moved a few steps forward just to see them over the heads of the people. I didn't realize that I was already standing on my tiptoes.

He quickly turned to face her. She almost bumped into him. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. He pulled her hair back behind her ear. He was being _very _seductive. He leaned his head again against her neck. This time he didn't whisper into her ear but he touched his lips against her skin, lightly. The woman closed her eyes in pleasure. Norwel took his head away from her. He smiled at her as her eyes were still shut. His smile wasn't the nice sweet smile but it was the smile of a monster ready to kill his prey. Both of his hands unwound from her waist; they cradled her small face in his hands. Then as the smile was still on his lips, he swiftly turned her head to the side. It was so quick that no human would have noticed it. Her body fell onto his arms. He stood her upright and replaced back his lips to the nape of her neck. It was not to kiss her again but to bite her. Norwel sank his teeth onto her soft flesh skin that was quickly growing cold. He drank and drank and drank until the very last drop of her blood was gone.

"_The kisses of death, itself." _the voice in my mind whispered to me. The voice of Norwel.

I am Death. I am the killer of the breathing. I am a monster. Somehow, that word doesn't scare me or makes me feel guilty. Has the transformation of my classification in the food pyramid changed my personality too?

If I was still a human, I would shudder at the thought of the word monster. As a child I was always scared of the imaginary monsters lurking in the shadows around my room. When I grew up, I still frighten myself with the horrible imaginations in my head.

When Norwel finished he mentally told me to do the same as him. _"Seduction is the key." _he mentally coached.

I slightly nodded to him.


	5. The complete First Hunt chapter

AN: I know I haven't updated lately and I am sorry for that. I have not been writting recently. Anyway, this is the complete chapter of First Hunt. I couldn't remember where I have cut the chapter off. Enjoy.

* * *

He didn't stop until he reached the farthest end of the busy city – where no human lingered, the darkest part of town – he put me down on the ground. The scent of the humans wafted through the air. I could smell them still. Even if, I was so far away from them; their scent was still strong. All of the scents of different people were mixed together making one giant perfect perfume in one whole small town. They mixed and mingled, played and tantalized with each other. So many humans to kill... The hunger twisted me inside. Both of my sides were arguing against each other.

_Just go. He wouldn't be able to catch you. There's a lot of fish in the pond tonight. So many to choose from. _The small voice in my head told me. It teased me. Weighed me down on my options, opportunities that could not be missed. Choices that are hard to choose from. I certainly could run away from Norwel right now. I was much faster and lighter than him. He wouldn't be able to catch me. I wouldn't get lost around this maze that Norwel has put me into. I could easily follow the scent anywhere.

**No, just do what Norwel tells you. You have no idea how to do this. You're new at it. Your thirst can wait. Being away from Norwel is nothing that you can handle. He needs you and you need him. Don't abandon him. **My more sane human said. It was true, though. All of it was true. I had no idea how things work; how I would 'hunt'; how I would _eat._ This was my first time doing it. I still have no experience at all. I also could not handle being away from Norwel. I needed him; more than just as a mentor. I also couldn't just leave Norwel alone. I remembered what he told me just before. Other vampires could bite me and my contact, our special bond, would be broken. No, I cannot leave him. Even if I am so thirsty, I would never and I could never desert him.

Norwel made a small smile with his thin red lips. I knew that he felt that he could trust me. And I knew that too. We could never leave each other.

We stared at each other for what seems like eternity. I did not mind though. Hungry or full, I could stay here staring at him; in his light eyes.

"Dawn," he said as he broke the silence between us disturbing what was going to be something special. "in hunting, you must always be discreet and silent."

I nodded my head once, understanding the lecture that he was giving me.

"Let your prey come to you. Not you, going to them. Lure them. Intoxicate them with your beauty. Entice them. Talk to them. Humans have nothing in their minds but just physical beauty." he squinted his eyes as he said that.

I just kept nodding my head.

"Come. Let's get our food." he walked swiftly back to where the scents were coming from. Back to the main square.

I followed quickly behind him. I was surprised at how fast I can walk now. Well, considering that I am a supernatural being now; everything that seemed so impossible for me before were so much easier for me now. Being a vampire sure had its ups and downs.

We were back to the main square in just less than five minutes, taking in account that we were miles away and we were basically walking. Walking was sure slower than running but it did beat walking as a human. If I were my old self, I would be just half dead, running that far.

The odours of the humans' blood didn't stir me anymore. I had more control of myself. I never knew that it was so easy to control myself in seconds. I just had to think of Norwel and how it would hurt him if I did something wrong. I should have thought about it when we were inside the big vampire club house.

"This is my favourite hunting grounds." he whispered. His lips almost touching my ear. I could feel them lightly moving just millimetres away from my ear. It was so low and so quiet that only I could hear and only the ones that have very sensitive hearing could hear him. The humans around wouldn't e able to understand what Norwel was telling. "I'll hunt first. Watch me from here."

I nodded. Would he really escape a murderous crime in a place like this? I could see why this was his favourite hunting place. There were just so many humans to choose from. So many smells and so many tastes.

Far far away from me, I could spot Norwel standing among the crowd. He stared straight across the throng of people. I followed his gaze. Not far away from him, I saw a young woman. She had long silky black hair and beautiful brown skin. Against her skin, her cheeks were bright red as she also stared at Norwel. Slowly, as a snail could be, the young lady cut off the distance between them. Her long elegant black dress flowed softly behind her body. It gracefully clung onto her every curve emphasizing them. Norwel touched her flaring cheeks with one finger, it slowly went down from her cheekbone to her jaw tracing along to the very tip of her chin. Her lips that were thickly covered with red lipstick slowly formed into a timid smile.

Norwel leisurely craned his neck to the side of the woman's face. She was tall enough for him not to bend. He was whispering in her ear; he was too far away for me to hear what he was telling her. But it seems like it was funny because the young lady giggled. Her right hand lightly covered her mouth to hide her laughter. He did not talk to her for long. He straightened up his neck and bid farewell to her by lightly placing his lips to her smooth brown cheek.

A burst of sudden anger rolled around me. I was suddenly surprised at how I felt when I was watching Norwel with his victim. Was I jealous of her? I knew this was not going to last for long but it was still enough for me to boil. But she was gorgeous maybe more beautiful than I am. That reminded me. I haven't seen myself yet. Have I changed since I died? Or did I still look plain like I always did? Seeing my appearance doesn't matter right now; all I have to concentrate onto now was how Norwel was luring his dinner.

He turned his back onto her. Norwel walked slowly and gracefully among the huge groups of people. The young lady watched him for a second, unmoving and dazed. Then without thinking she followed him. She squeezed her body through the small gaps of people trying to catch up to him.

I knew that Norwel knew that she was following him. I could feel what he felt. Triumph. He was successful with his capture.

He led her far away from the eyes of the prying crowd. I moved a few steps forward just to see them over the heads of the people. I didn't realize that I was already standing on my tiptoes.

He quickly turned to face her. She almost bumped into him. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. He pulled her hair back behind her ear. He was being _very _seductive. He leaned his head again against her neck. This time he didn't whisper into her ear but he touched his lips against her skin, lightly. The woman closed her eyes in pleasure. Norwel took his head away from her. He smiled at her as her eyes were still shut. His smile wasn't the nice sweet smile but it was the smile of a monster ready to kill his prey. Both of his hands unwound from her waist; they cradled her small face in his hands. Then as the smile was still on his lips, he swiftly turned her head to the side. It was so quick that no human would have noticed it. Her body fell onto his arms. He stood her upright and replaced back his lips to the nape of her neck. It was not to kiss her again but to bite her. Norwel sank his teeth onto her soft flesh skin that was quickly growing cold. He drank and drank and drank until the very last drop of her blood was gone.

"_The kisses of death, itself." _the voice in my mind whispered to me. The voice of Norwel.

I am Death. I am the killer of the breathing. I am a monster. Somehow, that word doesn't scare me or makes me feel guilty. Has the transformation of my classification in the food pyramid changed my personality too?

If I was still a human, I would shudder at the thought of the word monster. As a child I was always scared of the imaginary monsters lurking in the shadows around my room. When I grew up, I still frighten myself with the horrible imaginations in my head.

When Norwel finished he mentally told me to do the same as him. _"Seduction is the key." _he mentally coached.

I slightly nodded to him.

Okay, it was my turn now. No more learning it was my time to shine. I looked around the plaza and spotted a handsome guy. He was just about the same age as me with dark shiny skin and a strong body. He looks strong but would he be strong enough for me? A sly smile came up to my lips.

I closed in the very long distance between us. He was alone. He was standing near a stall looking around casually. It would be very easy to divert his attention without any distractions.

"Hello" I said with the sweetest tone of my voice. I was closer to him than any rational distance between two strangers.

He didn't seem to mind. He even inched up closer to me. His arm touched my side. The flesh of a human is so warm and has a delicious scent. I was surprised he didn't flinch away because I know that my skin would be as cold as a dead person's is.

"Are you cold?" he asked as our skins touched.

"Yes, I am" I lied.

"Would you like me to keep you warm?"

"My, my such a gentleman we have here. Now don't we?" I gave him a smile. A smile I would have used when I was flirting.

"I would be a gentleman if you would kindly give me the honours to shield my body for you against the cold night." he said inching behind me.

I pressed my right shoulder onto his chest. With the touch of our skin, the hairs on his arms all went up. "Why don't we take this conversation elsewhere? This place is too crowded." I suggested.

His smile told me he was more than happy to leave the place. I lead him easily away from the crowd and into a place where no one would be able to see or hear us. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Norwel follow us from a distance. When I knew that we were absolutely far away from the crowd, I turned around smiling. He smiled to not knowing what was going to happen to him next.

In less than a second, I gave myself away to my monster side with a smile. The stranger was not even able to let out a scream or a yelp before his dead body fell onto my arms.

The warm, thick, sweet liquid filled my mouth. I let the blood linger in my mouth every gulp just to savour every bit of it. It was so different, strange and most of all delicious. I never knew blood could taste like this. The taste beat all the other food and drinks that I have had in my life. It was sweeter than candy; it was better than drinking melted ice-cream; it was far tastier than the tastiest meal in the world. Drinking the blood of this creature made my mind wander. I could almost feel what this man had in his life. See what he has seen and experience the enjoyment of his mind. Every drop of blood that I was drinking from him was like taking every bit of his life away from and keeping it inside of me.

Is it always going to be like this? Am I always going to take in their life whenever I drink their blood?

_Yes. It would always going to be like that._

Oh, Norwel. Thank you for giving me this life.

Norwel had smiled. I could feel it. But, there was something else in that smile. Was it sadness that I have felt or was it guilt? I wish could see his face right now but I'm still too busy drinking. I would just ask him later about it. Feeding is the only thing in my mind right now.


End file.
